The Stolen Bride: A The Walking Dead Fan
by EverRoseKillings
Summary: "There are others? How many other women has he taken? You don't know but there is one thing that you do know. You have to get out of here." Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be one of Negan's wives? Y/N certainly didn't expect to find out. On the night of her friends deaths Y/N, along with her husband Daryl Dixon, was taken by Negan, the leader of a bad of goons that
1. chapter 1

Gravel digs into your knees through your blue jeans as you kneel along with your companions in front of a monster. The monster has midnight hair that is slicked back away from his face. He wears a black leather jacket with a red scarf. He has just killed your friend, Abraham. Tears stream down your cheeks as you watch him place one last blow to what remained of Abrahams head. He laughs as he looks at his barbwire covered baseball bat that is now dripping with Abrahams blood.

"Did you hear that? He said 'suck my nuts'!" he says with a boisterous laugh and a crude impression of Abraham.

He continues to laugh as he walks down the line, gravel crunching under his boots. He begins to whistle a made up tune as he passes you and your husband, Daryl Dixon. Your stomach lurches in your stomach when his steps and whistling suddenly stop. You close your eyes at the sound of him turning in his heels. His steps come back your way, stopping right in front of you and Daryl. You could feel his gaze on you. Daryl takes your hand in his and gives a reassuring squeeze.

"Hi, I'm Negan. Whats your name my dear? My god you are fucking beautiful." Negan says taking you in.

His eyes roaming over your figure only pausing to stare at you hand in Daryl's. You look up at him with a glare and spit in his direction.

"What a spit fire. I like 'em sassy." He says biting his bottom lip.

Negan kneels down until he's at eye level with you and Daryl. Your stomach churns when his eyes land on Daryl.

"What's your name?" Negan asked pointing at Daryl.

Daryl's only response is an ice cold glare.

"I think his name is Daryl." one of Negan's men says.

"Is that your girl Daryl?" Negan asks nodding in your direction.

You feel Daryl grasp your hand tightly. Knowing your husband and how protective is of you, you know what he's about to do. You grasp his hand back and lean in to whisper to him.

"Daryl don't." You plead but he doesn't listen.

It all happens so quickly. Daryl's balled up fist connects with the side of Negan's face making him drop his bat. Within a split second Negan's men swarm him like vultures pining him to the ground. Another one of Negan's men grabs Daryl's crossbow and points it at his head.

"Daryl!" You scream as tears continue to spill down your cheeks.

Negan laughs and wipes the blood that is flowing from his bottom lip away. He stands up bringing his beloved baseball bat with him and storming towards Daryl.

"No! Oh, my. That is a no-no. The whole thing. Not one bit of that shit flies here." He says pointing the tip of the bat Daryl's face.

"No!" You say as you stand up in protest.

Your best friend Maggie grabs your hand to keep you from walking over and punching the man yourself.

Negan looks at you with a big toothy grin and sends a wink in your direction while very obviously enjoying what he is seeing.

"Do you want me to do it?" says the man with the crossbow, grabbing Negan's attention.

"No, you don't kill that. Not until you try a little." Negan says with a twisted grin.

Almost immediately the men who were pinning the man you love to the ground were now dragging him away. Before you could once again object Negan points at you.

"Bring the girl to." He says.

Large hands grasp your shoulders a bit to tight and begin to drag you backwards. You try to fight back, kicking and screaming, but you are just met with more hands to hold your struggling limbs. The men pick you up and toss you into the back of a vehicle. You assume it's a van based on the size. The heavy metals doors slam shut. In an attempt to see what is going on you peer through the space between the doors. You immediately regret your decision. Yet another horror scene begins to unfold. Negan's bat meets yet another one of your companions. This time it is Glenn. You scramble backwards as tears stream down your face again.

"No, Glenn!" You scream.

"Y/N" You hear Daryl's deep voice say.

"Daryl, he killed Glenn." You say with a sob.

Daryl gets to his feet and rams his shoulder into the doors again and again. The metal doors do not budge. You know that trying to stop him right now would be futile so you just scoot yourself backwards until your back hits the wall of the van and pull your knees to your chest. Daryl continues to kick and slam into the doors.

"Daryl. It's no use." You say quietly.

"Let us out you son of a bitch!" Daryl yells as he continues his attack on the doors.

He continues until he can no longer. His body slumps back down to the floor and you can hear him begin to cry. You crawl over to him and he pulls you on to his lap, placing his head on your shoulder. You cry along with him as the engine of the van rumbles to life.

The trip isn't as long as you expected. Yet you aren't sure what you expected. You sit in Daryl's arms as the metal doors open suddenly, letting bright light from head lights flood into the van. Daryl wraps his arms around you and pulls you into him. A single black figure holding a bat stands at the entrance of the van and a line of figures are on either side of him.

"Welcome to the sanctuary." Says Negan placing his bat on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan's men flood the van grabbing you and pulling you away from Daryl and out of the van. Daryl turns and punches the men attempting to restrain him, getting away for a moment. He begins to walk towards you but one of the men pulls out a gun and points it at the back of Daryl's head, stopping him in his tracks with the click of the hammer pulling back. The man has blonde hair and the left side of his face is badly scarred from what you assume was a burn. You know recognize him as the same man that held Daryl's crossbow to Daryl's head at the line up.

"Dwight! Put that gun down. These are our guests and they are to be treated as such." Negan says grinning in your direction. "Now, since I like both of you I will give you both 3 options. Daryl, you can either work for me for points. " Negan says motioning to a tall chain link fence. Looking closer you notice people dressed in only filthy white jump suits with orange spray painted letters on them fighting with Walkers, pinning them up against the fence and stabbing them in the head with dull, rusty pieces of metal.

"You could join me, or you can meet Lucille like your red head and Asian friends did."

"No, I ain't ever gonna join you." Daryl says.

Negan pauses before continuing. "Who are you?" he asks pointing his baseball bat at Dwight.

"Negan." He replies.

"Who are you?" Negan's asks another man.

"Negan." He responds.

"Who. Are. You?" He asks a third.

"Negan." He says.

"You see? You can't escape me. I am everywhere."

Negan says putting his arms up and motioning to the group of men that surround him. "There's no use trying to fight it."

"Don't mean I won't try." Daryl growls.

"I'll tell you what. Because I like you I'm not going to kill you, not yet. Dwight, take Daryl for a time out. And Daryl you go without a fight or I will kill your little girlfriend here."

Dwight grabs Daryl's collar and starts pulling him away. Daryl looks back at you as if to say his goodbyes.

"Wait!" You shout. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Of course." Negan says in a tone of faked sympathy.

You run up to Daryl and throw your arms around his neck. His arms slide around your waist as he pulls you closer to him. You take a moment to inhale his earthy scent and savor his touch not knowing when you would be able to again.

"I will get us out of this. I promise." He says kissing your forehead.

You nod in response. His lips find yours and you kiss him back passionately. Your lips only parting by Dwights pulling on Daryl. Daryl releases you reluctantly from his arms and follows Dwight into the darkness. You stand now alone in front of the man that killed your friends and that has now taken away the love of your life. Your knees begin to shake and finally give out making you fall to the ground. You stare at the ground as warm tears wet your cheeks yet again. Negan walks toward you stopping only inches from you placing Lucille in front of him.

"Now for you, you pretty little thing. You can either work for me for points, die along with your boyfriend, or marry me."

Your stomach is in your throat. "I'm already married." You say.

"So was Dwight but I married his fine ass wife anyways. Listen, you marry me and I give you what ever you want."

"Would you free Daryl?"

"No, you see Daryl is special and he will be of great use to me someday. Now which will it be beautiful?"

You sit in the dirt in defeat. You have no other choice. You don't want to die and you don't want anything to happen to Daryl. What other choice do you have?

"Okay, I'll marry you." You say hanging your head in defeat.

"That's my girl! Now let's get you situated. Joey here will show you to your room. I will be up later to see how you are settling in."

A hefty man, who you assume is Joey, steps forward from the semicircle of Negan's men. Joey comes up to you and extends a hand down to you which you do not take. You stand on shaky legs and follow Joey into a huge grey building.

The inside of the building is just grey as the outside and very industrial, like it was some kind of factory before everything went down. Your footsteps echo as you and Joey continue to walk. He leads you around the maze of hallways until you reach a stair case which you proceed to climb. After several sets you reach a door which Joey opens for you. This floor is much different than the first. It has almost a homely feeling. The floors are wooden instead of cold cement and the walls are painted red, there are even some pictures hanging on them.

Joey leads you down one more hallway and opens the door at the end of it. It is a bedroom, a massive bedroom. Well at least to you its massive. Anyone else would probably say otherwise. You enter and Joey closes the door behind you, not saying a word.

The floors are carpeted in white shag and the walls are painted the same red as the walls outside. A dresser sits just left to a queen sized bed. The bed has a canopy of white lights and is made neatly with blankets that are black and white with a lace pattern on them and pillows to match. There is also a small barred window on the same wall as the bed. The room has two other white doors in it. One on the left side and another on the right but none of that matters now.

You stand in the middle of the room still processing exactly what happened. The scene of Negan killing Abraham and Glenn play over and over in your mind. Refusing to utilize anything Negan has offered you slump to the floor, facing the bed, and pull your legs to your chest. You sob until a light knock sounds at your door. It creaks open and a deep voice follows

"Hey." You recognize it as Negan's. "How's it going?

Do you like your room?" He asks.

You don't reply. Instead, you just sit with your head on your knees trying to convince yourself that this is all a dream. That soon you are going to wake up with Daryl next to you in your own bed in your own room in Alexandria. Negan's large hand finds your shoulder, making you jump. You pull away quickly from it, making him sigh.

"Listen, cupcake. You don't have to look at me or talk to me, just listen. There are rules around here and they are there to keep you alive. The only one you need to worry about right now is you do not cheat on me. If you do, your little lover boy will meet some hot ass iron. If you really don't like it here with me then you and your lover boy can go work with the others for points which in the end you will probably die doing. Do we understand?"

You take a moment to take in his words before nodding your head.

"That's my girl. Now, I brought you a little present. I wasn't sure what size to bring you so I just measured by eye."

You can almost feel the grin creep on his lips as he says those words. It makes chills run down your spine and your stomach jump to your throat just thinking about his eyes on you. Negan walks further into the room to set down his gift, which was a pink and black bag, on the bed before turning to leave. You avoid looking at him as he walks in front of you.

"I'm going to give you the rest of the day to adjust. I know you didn't sleep last night, which is understandable, but we have a big day tomorrow. Your gonna meet the rest of my wives tomorrow so I want you to get nice and rested up."

The door clicks as shut behind him, finally leaving you alone in the room once again. His words resonate through you. There are others? How many other women has he taken? You ask yourself. You don't know but there is one thing that you do know. You have to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

You didn't sleep again that night. Instead you busied yourself by exploring your room. Mostly to find a bathroom because you hadn't gone in so long. The bathroom was through the door that was to the left of the bed. It is almost as beautiful as the rest of the room, being all white with splashes of deep red in the shower curtain, rugs, soap dispensers, toilet seat cover, and towels.

After relieving yourself you go to wash your hands and find yourself looking at your reflection in the mirror. You are filthy. Your face is covered in dirt and your hair is greasy. The clothes you are wearing are in no better condition. Your eyes drift to the shower, which is fully stocked with shampoos and other shower necessities. Why not? You think to yourself. Not like you are going to go anywhere soon.

Stripping yourself of your dirty, torn tank top, jeans and boots, you turn on the water to the shower and step in. The hot water runs down your skin taking away any dirt that clings to you. The warmth is a welcome feeling, soothing you aching muscles. You haven't showered in weeks but you wish that you could have shared this shower with Daryl. Just the thought of him brings tears to your eyes and reminds you of the empty void you feel in your stomach that can only be filled by his presence.

You rinse the remaining conditioner out of your hair and reach for the plush red towel that. hangs right outside of the shower. Stepping out, you wrap it around your body indulging the feeling of the soft plush towel against your skin.

Not thinking you open the door,wearing only your towel, and step out into the bedroom. You turn to close the door when a familiar voice spoke.

"Well, hello there sweetheart." Says Negan.

You spin around to find him sitting on your bed with the gift he left you when you first arrived in his hands. The first thing you noticed about him was his clothing. He wasn't wearing his black leather jacket or his red scarf. This outfit was much more relaxed unlike the last outfit you saw him in. This outfit consisted of a loose fitting black T-shirt, black jeans, and brown leather boots. He's actually really attractive. You thought to yourself. Negan's eyes on your nearly naked figure breaks your train of thought. Your cheeks begin to feel hot with embarrassment and you feel self conscious, pulling the towel tighter around your frame. Fear began to set in as you realize you are completely vulnerable if he were to try to take advantage of you.

"Don't worry beautiful. I won't do anything to you. Unless you want me to." He says with a perfect, white, smile and a wink.

"Right. And why should I trust your word?" You mumble.

"Ouch! That hurts Y/N. Right here." He says pointing to his heart. "I may be an asshole but I ain't a rapist. Rape is not tolerated under any circumstances by anyone here, not even me. That being said you are my wife and if you say no then I will stop what ever the fuck I'm doing. No ifs ands or buts about it."

Negan rises from the bed, gift bag in hand, and walks towards you. He stops only inches from you and you shift you uncomfortably bare body away from him. He leans in until his lips hover over your ear.

"But if you ever need some one to you know, get you started just ask." He whispers making you scoff at the remark.

"Now, how about you get dressed and I will bring you to meet everyone." He says offering the pink and black gift bag.

You sigh, take the bag reluctantly and head to the bathroom once more. Upon entering the bathroom you throw the bag on the counter and cross your arms across your chest. Your heart begins to race and your breathing quickens as tears begin to flood your eyes from the anger that is building up inside of you. This man has killed two of your friends and is acting like nothing has happened. But there is nothing you can do. Not by yourself at least. You decide to play his game.

You open the bag and pull out a black, one shouldered, form fitting cocktail dress along with matching 6 inch, black strappy heels. Seriously? You ask yourself. You've never worn heels a day in your life because you grew up similarly to Daryl, out in the middle of no where there was no need for dressing up, but you have no choice. You slip into the dress, which is a perfect fit, stopping mid thigh. Looking into the mirror you look at yourself you have to admit this dress hugged your body in all the right ways, flaunting your figure and cleavage. While the dress is beautiful, your hair is still soaked and clinging to your face and neck. Grabbing the towel you dry your hair as much as possible and brush it with a brush that sat on the counter, parting it off to the side. Reluctantly you put on the strappy heels last and let the torture begin.

Negan is waiting for you as you exit the bathroom on shaky legs. Once again his eyes wander your figure, lingering on the newly exposed flesh. You felt your cheeks blush with embarrassment and attempt to pull down the bottom of the dress lower to cover yourself.

"Damn darlin'. You are lookin' good. I just have to say I have great fuckin taste." Negan said licking his lips and looking at you like you were a big, juicy T-bone steak.

Negan walks over to the door and opens it giving an over exaggerated 'after you' gesture. You roll your eyes and make your way through the door, attempting to make it look like you have worn heels before which you immediately fail at. Your ankles give out and your body begin to fall towards the floor Luckily two arms belonging to Negan hook under your arms before your body makes contact with the carpeted floor.

"You don't have to wear them if you can't fuckin' walk in them darlin' " He whispers giving a small chuckle and an almost to perfect smile.

You quickly push yourself up and away from him. Straightening your dress you reluctantly slip off the heels and carry them back into the bedroom to trade them for your boots, not caring that the dirty footwear didn't match the dress.

Negan leads you down the hall where to men are waiting. One of the men you recognize as Dwight. The skinny, blonde man with the scarred face that took Daryl away to you know not where. The other man however you do not recognize. He's a large man with short, curly, dark brown hair and a beard. When you reach to two men Negan stops to speak to them.

" D. Fat Joey. This is Y/N. I want you two to bring her to meet everyone." Negan says to the two men before turning to me. "I have a meeting to attend. You won't miss me too much, will you?" He says with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know how I'll survive with out darling." You say in an over dramatic voice, being as sarcastic as you could.

Negan only smiles his almost to perfect smile, turns, and walks away, patting Dwight's shoulder as he disappears from sight. You are left with the two men, who stand staring at you like they've never seen a woman before. They stood there in silence looking at you for what seemed like minutes when in reality it was only a few seconds but the silence made time go much slower. Finally, Dwight, or as Negan calls him D, steps forward and begins to speak.

" Try anything and you'll end up like your asshole of a husband." He says.

"Where is he? What are you doing to him?" You demand taking a few steps forward.

"Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want me to tell Negan that you were bad and get Daryl in trouble would ya?" He says giving a sly half smile.

You back down immediately. As much as you wanted to walk right up to him a smack that smile right off of his face, you knew that you had to keep your cool, for Daryl. Dwight smiles cockily and turns, motioning for you to follow.

You follow him a bit further down the hallway, your eyes burning holes into the back of his head, until you reach a dark brown wooden double door. The man Negan calls Fat Joey open the door while Dwight stands off to the other side of the now open door. You enter the room only to have the door slammed behind you and six sets of eyes staring at you, all belonging to women.

The women were of varying race and age, none under the age of 18, and wear similar black dresses to the one you wear. Looking around at them you notice that they are all very beautiful. Every one of them have well structured faces and are rather thin. One of the older women, older meaning late 20's maybe early 30's, comes up to you. She is very thin and has shoulder length, brown hair and dark brown eyes. It wasn't until then that you looked past the woman and notice that the rest of them are all in a group and looking at you as if they feel sorry for you. The woman approaches you and pulls you into a gentle embrace before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Sherry." She says softly, looking at you with soft eyes.

"Hi, I'm Y/N" You say slowly.

"Welcome to the family." Sherry says in a tone that is lacking excitement.

"Thanks." You reply.

A younger, blonde woman came up to you and introduced herself as Amber. Amber is a very pretty girl with long, blonde hair that almost reaches her waist and blue eyes. She invites you to join them in their group, handing you a glass of wine. When you sit you finally take a moment to take in your surroundings. The room is an off white with white shag carpet. The walls are decorated with several different silver and gold antique looking mirrors and candle holders. The furniture matches the wall decors color and antique look.

You joined the others, sitting on a silver couch with Amber and Sherry. It wasn't long before you all got to talking and you are actually having a bit of fun. It was like you were all old friends.

"So how did you all end up here?" You ask, taking a sip of your wine.

Sherry spoke first. "I haven't been here to long. Negan found me, my husband, and my sister Tina, surrounded by walkers. We would have died if it weren't for him and the saviors coming in to save us. He invited us back here, to the sanctuary. In time he took a favoring to Tina and asked her to marry him. She was diabetic you see and we couldn't earn enough points to get her the insulin she needed. He promised to take care of her if she married him but that was the last thing she wanted. So, we stole enough insulin to last us a few months and we ran. Negan's men chased us for a month at least. When, Tina died and we were starving, we came back to apologize. Negan said that we had to pay him back by me marrying him and my husband working for him." She said.

The other women told of similar stories. Negan coming in to save the day and offering to bring them back to the sanctuary where they would be safe and well provided for. All this came at a cost of course. All they had to do was marry him. If they had a husband, they would work for him and live like kings. All the while Negan fucked their wives.

"Did you hear about the new prisoner?" She says in a hushed voice.

"No." A woman named Jessica says.

"What did you hear?" You ask in an eager tone.

"Well, I heard that Negan's treating him like some kind of pet. Locking him up, feedin' him dog food, and blasting some god awful song 24/7. Negan's pretty desperate to get him to break. Thinks he could be useful." She says.

You sit there in shock. Not sure of what to do next. While you sit and drink wine, your husband is off somewhere alone, in the dark, eating dog food, and having god only knows what else done to him.

"How do you know this?" You ask, almost yelling, setting your glass of wine down. You stand and walk over to where she sits across from you.

"Over heard the guards talkin' . They were laughing about it. Said the man's not talkin' to nobody neither. Why do you care? " The woman says looking up at you in confusion.

"He will never join Negan." You say bluntly.

"How do you know?" Sherry asks.

"Because that man's name is Daryl Dixon. He's my husband." You say looking at her

The women watch as you storm through the wooden doors. You have to find Negan and demand to let you see Daryl. Luckily for you Negan was coming down the hallway with a group of his men, carrying that damn baseball bat. His face lighting up when he sees you. You walk quickly towards him. Dwight and Fat Joey grab your arms in an attempt to stop you but Negan motions for them to let you go. You continue your way to the leader of the saviors all the while his face is painted with that damn smile, that's almost to perfect.

"Y/N, baby, I was just about to come see you." He says. "Everyone this is Y/N, Y/N this is everyone." He says gesturing to the group of men that stand behind him.

"Let me see him you son of a bitch." You demand.

"Whoa! We have a badass on our hands fellas." He says with a laugh. " Is that anyway to talk to your husband?" He asks taking a few steps closer to you.

"You are not my husband. Daryl is." You spit back.

"The last I checked you belong to me now. And if we're being honest sweetheart as of now I'm an improvement from that animalistic, dog food eating, redneck asshole of a man you had before."

"You're an asshole." You say.

"I know." Negan says flashing that smile once again.

You begin to shake from all of the pent up anger and frustration that has been building up for the last three days. You want nothing more than to slap that smile off of his face. So you do. You don't hold back like you did with Dwight. You allow your anger and frustration drive the palm of your right hand across Negan's face. A loud slapping noise echoes through the hallway. Once Negan recovers from the blow his eyes grow hard as stone and the muscles in his jaw tense. It's as if he was starting directly into your soul and you immediately regret your decision. He grabs your right forearm firmly. Negan relaxes a bit before turning towards his saviors.

"Excuse me gentleman."

Negan begins to pull you back from the way he came raking a right down and fully concrete hallway. The click of the heels of your boots echos against the grey, concrete walls. He leads you down the hall until you reach an office door, which he opens for you. You can't help but to be afraid.

"Come on baby, let's chat for a little bit."


End file.
